


Safe and Sound

by lasvegas_lights



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Derek, BAMF Stiles, Established Relationship, Hunters, Kid Fic, M/M, Stiles jinxes them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasvegas_lights/pseuds/lasvegas_lights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple car ride turns into something more dangerous when the first group of hunters to appear in Beacon Hills in ten years, decide to attack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tallgirlshaveshortmemories](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tallgirlshaveshortmemories).



> This was written for tallgirlshaveshortmemories on tumblr as part of the Teen Wolf Holiday exchange. My prompt was: Sterek future fic. With kids, if you can stand it. Stiles and Derek having a family, getting older and settling down to the point where their kids think they’re totally uncool, because they haven’t had to fight anything for a long time or whatever. Until something or someone comes after them and Derek, Stiles, have to be the bad asses that they used to be. And their kids are all “woah”.  
> I have to thank my beta blacktofade for making me look good.

Stiles bursts through the bedroom door, stops at the side of the bed, and falls onto the bed like a puppet which has had its strings cut, twisting as he falls so that he lands on his back, his head only just missing a collision with Derek’s feet.  
  
"I’m boring," he sighs.  
  
Derek’s eyes don’t even so much as flick up from the book he’s reading.  
  
"Go find Scott to entertain you."  
  
"You’re not listening; I said I’m _boring_ , not bored."  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
He flicks the book page over and continues reading. He’s perfectly happy to ignore the problem until it goes away.   
  
"Derek," Stiles says slowly. "Light of my life, husband of mine, in case you hadn’t noticed, I’m having somewhat of a crisis here."  
  
Derek, realising this problem refused to be ignored, finally looks up from his book.  
  
"Again? But it’s only Wednesday."  
  
Stiles scowls.  
  
"You’re not as funny as you think you are."  
  
"I’m hilarious."  
  
Stiles rolls his eyes.  
  
"The kids, Derek, they think I’m boring!"  
  
"I’m sure they don’t," Derek replies with his eyes back on his book. He reaches out blindly in an attempt to pat his husband on the shoulder, which results in a thoroughly placated comforter.  
  
"This is not like last time, I’m not crazy." He’s still convinced that coffee shop girl was a witch hell bent on making his life hell by regularly refusing to add the requested amount of sugar in his morning espresso. Derek snorts, which Stiles ignores. "Apparently, I’m incredibly boring, not at all as fun as Auntie Erica or Uncle Scott."  
  
"They’re thirteen. You’re their father; they’re biologically designed to find you uncool."  
  
"Whoa," Stiles says as he sits up. "I said boring, not uncool. Did they say something to you about me?"  
  
"How did I end up married to someone so paranoid?"  
  
"Hey!" Stiles pokes Derek in the thigh. "You knew I was paranoid long before you put a ring on it, so suck it."  
  
"And so eloquent as well."  
  
"We’re getting off topic," Stiles reminds him.  
  
"Which was?"  
  
"How the kids think I’m boring," Stiles sighs, shifting around on the bed until he’s sitting up beside Derek, their thighs pressed together. "There’s no way I’m boring, I’m married to a freaking werewolf."  
  
Derek finally gives up on his chapter after the third attempt to read the same sentence and closes the book with a thud. “Except the twins don’t know I’m a werewolf. We agreed: not until they’re eighteen.”  
  
"Right, and remind me why again?" Stiles may or may not be pouting.  
  
Derek pulls Stiles even closer with an arm around his waist and presses a kiss to his temple.  
  
"To keep them safe and to let them have a normal life."  
  
"Right… _that_ ," Stiles sighs, enjoying the warmth of Derek’s arms around him.  
  
When the minutes old twins were placed in Stiles’ arms, all he had thought about was making sure their sons had a normal, happy human life. He had been surprised when he had admitted as much to Derek and his husband had agreed, expecting the werewolf to want his sons to grow up prepared for potential dangers that comes with living in a pack. It had been easier when they were younger, as any slip of red eyes or extra strength could be dismissed as magic, but the older they got, the more Stiles and Derek had to be careful. Derek’s ability to tell when the twins were lying had come in handy more than once. Stiles couldn’t wait until their eighteenth birthdays when they would finally see their father in his Alpha form.  
Stiles huffs, continuing like a dog with a bone.  
  
"I have a badge and a gun. I put bad guys behind bars; that’s not boring at all."  
  
"Yes, Sherriff."  
  
"I hate it when you call me that."  
  
"No you don’t."  
  
Stiles doesn’t need to be looking at his husband to know he’s smirking. He sighs and pushes his cold bare feet in between Derek’s warm socked ones.  
  
"Tell me honestly," Derek begins. "Is the problem that your sons think you’re boring, or that deep down you think they’re right?"  
  
"What?" Stiles twists in the embrace until his shocked eyes meet Derek’s. "If you’re implying I’m bored with my life and you and—"  
  
Derek’s hand forces Stiles’ mouth to close, though it doesn’t seem to stop Stiles, who continues to mumble until Derek replaces his hand with his lips.   
  
“I’m not saying that, I promise.”  
  
“You’re right though,” Stiles sighs against his husband’s lips. “Don’t you remember when our lives were filled with danger and excitement? Running through the woods, working together to save the townsfolk?”  
  
“Townsfolk?” Derek repeats. “When was this? The seventeenth century?”  
  
Stiles ignores him.  
  
“I wouldn’t give up what I’ve got for the entire world, you know that. All I’m saying is—”  
  
The sound of a loud crash followed by the sounds of two arguing thirteen year olds stops Stiles in his tracks.  
  
“Rock, paper, scissors?” He suggests, then loses as Derek’s rock beats his scissors. “Best out of three?”  
  
Derek pushes him off the bed.

  
*******

  
Derek forgets about Stiles’ minor meltdown in between intercepting potential fratricide, finishing the eighth chapter on his second book, and preparing for Thanksgiving, which would see his pack and their children descending upon the house for turkey and pie. Stiles will be doing most of the cooking, everything, except the cranberry sauce, which Derek always insists on doing from an old family recipe. However, Derek still has to decorate the house, prepare the guest rooms for his pack, and ensure the kids all behaved themselves and are kept as far away from Stiles and the kitchen as possible. By the time Derek has recovered from Thanksgiving, it won’t be long before he has to start preparing for Christmas and they would do it all over again.  
  
“Joshua! Samuel! Get your butts downstairs before we’re late for dinner!” Stiles yells up the stairs as he yanks on his coat. They have a regular Sunday night dinner arrangement at his father’s and the kids love their gramps, but it still takes some effort to drag them away from laptops and video games long enough to get them in shoes and coats and into the car.  
  
It’s a fifteen minute drive from their middle-of-the-forest house to Stiles’ childhood home further into town. Now that the boys are old enough to start having some independence, Stiles and Derek are starting to hear grumbles that they live too far out, and to shut them up, two brand new top of the range bikes will be delivered, just in time for Christmas.  
  
“I hope both of you finished your homework before we came out.”  
  
The boys groan.  
  
“Remember, no homework, no video games before bed.”  
  
“But Dad!”  
  
What Stiles is about to say next is cut off by a loud bang, and the car suddenly skids, spinning out of control. Derek’s attempts to bring it under control fail and there’s only a split second for them all to brace themselves before the passenger side of the car slams into a tree.  
  
Stiles blinks slowly, dazed from the impact. His shoulder is killing him, and there’s something wet trickling down the side of his head, but his priorities quickly shift to his children.  
  
“Sam? Josh?” He calls, trying to keep his voice calm as he’s unable to twist around  to check himself.  
  
“We’re okay, Dad.”  
  
With what limited movement he has, Stiles looks to his husband, who stares back at him with a very familiar worried expression, already healed from any injuries he received.  
  
“Get them out the car, as far back from it as possible, just in case it—” Stiles stops, not wanting to scare the boys. He grits his teeth and regrets the small attempt he makes to unbuckle his seat. “It’s going to take a fire truck to get me out of this one.” His door is crushed and mangled beyond recognition, and with the tree pushing against it, any escape plan would involve the Jaws of Life and some metal cutters.  
  
“I can get you out.”  
  
“Derek…No.”  
  
“I’m not going to leave you in this car.”  
  
Stiles knows exactly what Derek is thinking of doing.  
  
“Get the kids out and call nine-one-one. Please, Derek.”   
  
Stiles hears scrambling, the sound of Derek forcing his door open, and he sighs in relief at the noise of the back door opening and his kids climbing out of the wrecked car. The next thing he knows, Derek is at his side of the car, pushing it away from the tree with all his werewolf strength.  
  
“Derek, they can see.”  
  
“I don’t care. Let them see; I’m not going to—” Derek stops suddenly.  
  
“What? What is it?”   
  
“I can smell gunpowder.”  
  
Stiles’ eyes widen, “So not a blown tire then.”  
  
There’s a whoosh, a bang, and thanks to Derek’s quick reflexes a second bullet embeds itself in the tree just past Derek’s ear.  
  
“Wolfsbane,” Derek hisses, grabbing hold of Sam and Josh and forcing them to the ground. “Get down!”  
  
“Derek! You’ve got to run!” Stiles calls out, starting to feel lightheaded.  
  
“I’m not leaving you here unprotected.” Derek throws back at him.  
  
Another bang, this time the bullet hits the road near the back of the car.  
  
“What’s going on?” Sam’s voice is shaking.  
  
“You need to lead them away before a hunter manages to put a bullet in one of our kids!”  
  
“I’m not leaving,” Derek repeats stubbornly.   
  
“We don’t know how many of them there are out there, they’ve got us backed into a corner, this is our only chance of survival you know that.”  
  
Derek growls.   
  
“And what if they decide to come for you instead of me?”  
  
“Then you come save our asses okay? We’re human, they won’t risk hurting us, we’ve prepared for this remember?” Stiles reminds him.  
  
Derek’s hand reaches into the car and cups Stiles’ face, running his thumb down his cheek.  
  
“I’ll be back, I promise.”  
  
Stiles shuts his eyes as the hand pulls away. Derek kisses Sam and Josh on the crowns of their heads, asks them to be brave, and then runs..  
  
Derek was right, they don’t chase after him. Three hunters breach the tree line, each holding intimidatingly large rifles, pointed at Stiles and his kids.  
  
“Hey!” he shouts. “Point those things at me!” He’s tired; the pain is getting worse, but no-one points guns at his children.  
  
A black SUV arrives from down the road and another hunter climb out. They don’t seem bothered by the crushed car and one of them takes a crowbar to the steering wheel whilst two of them stand guard over Sam and Josh.  
  
“Dad?”  
  
They just need to stay alive and stall until Derek returns.   
  
“Shhh, just stay together okay? Be good, do whatever they tell you to do, I’ll be just fine.”   
  
He speaks too soon. When the wheel is free, the man reaches into the car, grabs Stiles roughly, and pulls hard. Stiles can’t help the scream that leaves his lips as his clearly dislocated shoulder is jostled and his aching body is treated like a ragdoll.  
  
He’s dumped down on the ground, propped up beside the hunter’s SUV, and Sam and Josh are nudged in his direction. With that permission, they run and grab hold of him tightly, too tightly for Stiles and his injured body, but he grits his teeth and lets them seek comfort in him.  
  
“Sammy, Joshy, you guys are doing so well, you’re both so brave,” he whispers into their matching curly hair.  
  
He knows they are playing the role of bait, he’s known they were plan B the minute Derek ran. He’s sure the hunters were counting on Derek to refuse to leave his pack. They won’t be going anywhere until they’ve put a few wolfsbane bullets into Derek. The one thing they have going for them is how much they’ve underestimated his husband, he knows that the minute he feels something roll against his hand from underneath the car and as he grips it in his good hand, he reveals a bloody grin.  
  
“You made a big mistake,” he tells them.  
  
“Oh yeah?” one of them sneers back.  
  
“Didn’t anyone ever teach you not to piss off an Alpha?” He asks.  
  
There’s a loud howl not too far away closer, followed by a chilling growl.   
  
“Boys, hold tight and cover your eyes.” He wraps both arms around their heads, pressing their faces into his chest and mentally counts down, just like they practiced. Five…four…three…two…one. His own eyes slam shut a second before he reveals the flash grenade in his hand. As he throws it, there’s a loud bang and a flash of intense white light.  
  
In the chaos, the hunters don’t notice a sleek wolf leaping out from between the trees and pouncing on the nearest hunter. Confused and blinded, their guns aim at thin air as the lightening quick animal knocks the first man to the ground, Stiles wincing as he hears the crack of head meeting road.  
  
It slips behind the SUV too quick for any rifle to aim properly, and the second hunter doesn’t see the wolf until it’s too late. He’s kicked to the ground as the wolf launches off him, into the air, landing paws first onto the third hunter. The last hunter, standing over Stiles and the boys and clearly blinking away the white spots in his vision, pulls his rifle up and aims. His first shot misses the lightening quick wolf, but Stiles isn’t taking any chances. With the little energy he has left, he kicks out his foot, slamming it into the man’s ankle. Whilst the man attempts to regain his balance, Stiles grabs the rifle, snatching it out of the man’s hands and within seconds the gun is cocked and pointed back at the hunter.  
  
“You shouldn’t piss off an Alpha’s mate either” He snarls.  
  
He can feel the last of the adrenaline buzzing through his system, leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. The man raises his hands into the air in surrender, but the wolf obviously isn’t finished. Rising up onto his hind legs, the wolf roars, his shiny, pointy teeth in full view for the trembling man.  
  
“Told you…Big mistake,” Stiles says before a paw slams down onto the man’s chest and throws him to one side. He lifts up into the air only briefly before landing on the ground with a dull thud, unconscious like the rest.  
Stiles lets out the breath he didn’t even realize he was holding and drops the rifle on the ground.  
  
“It’s okay, it’s over now,” he says to the boys. They’re shaking as they reluctantly let go of their father. “Look.”  
The wolf stands before them patiently as the boys turn to face it. Their eyes widen and when the wolf huffs, they flinch.  
  
“Look closer…Look at his eyes, what do you see?” Stiles prompts. The wolf, his husband, steps closer to have a good sniff, pressing his snout into Stiles’ collarbone. “I’m fine, Sourwolf, nothing some heavy painkillers and a night in an uncomfortable hospital bed won’t fix.”  
  
Sam’s head tilts inquisitively “Dad? Is that you?”  
  
Stiles sags against the SUV.  
  
“And you thought your parents were boring,” he says before passing out.  
  
****  
  
Once conscious again and sitting up in bed with an IV stuck in his left arm and his right arm held securely in a sling, Derek fills him in on what he missed. The boys, now sleeping off the previous night’s dramas at their grandpa’s house, had watched as Derek returned to human form, stealing a pair of pants off one of their attackers.  
  
Stiles’ deputies had come to their rescue not long after, thanks to Derek making a call before going furry vengeance on the hunter’s asses. They didn’t ask too many questions, not when it was their sheriff who had been attacked, and the hunters were all currently locked up in jail, waiting for their one phone call. No-one mentioned the long claw marks stretching across the side of the black SUV.  
  
“You had me worried for a second there,” Derek says from his chair beside the bed, his hand reaching out and squeezing Stiles’ leg.  
  
“Me? Pfft,” Stiles says with a gentle smile. “I’ve had worse, remember.” He adds, covering Derek’s hand with his uninjured one.  
  
“This is all your fault, you know.”  
  
“My fault?” Stiles parrots. “How the hell is it my fault?”  
  
“You jinxed us with all that talk of having a boring life. Not one hunter in nearly ten years and four come along just a few days after you complained that our lives weren’t exciting enough.”  
  
“Well, I take it back. I don’t care if we spend the next thirty years watching paint dry, I want a boring, safe life with you and Sammy and Josh.”  
  
“Safe,” Derek agrees. “Not boring; life can never be boring with two thirteen year old boys, a pack of werewolves, and a husband who can disarm a hunter, even with a dislocated shoulder.”  
  
Stiles raises an eyebrow.   
  
“That turns you on, doesn’t it?”  
  
Derek shifts slightly in his seat.   
  
“Shut up.”  
  
“Never,” Stiles replies with a grin.  
  
*******  
  
Stiles is discharged a few hours later with orders to rest for another couple of days before returning to light duty at work. Derek helps him dress in a pair of jeans and one of Derek’s warm sweaters that Stiles can’t help but bury his nose in.  
  
They head straight to pick up the twins from his dad’s house in a rental car, which Stiles is convinced smells like smelly sneakers, and tells Derek as much from the minute they leave the hospital car park until they pull up outside his childhood home. His dad, clearly relieved to see his son alive and in one piece, embraces Stiles carefully in the threshold.  
  
“They’re upstairs in your room. I think they found some of your old video games.”  
  
Stiles rolled his eyes.  
  
“Always with the video games those two.”  
  
Halfway down the corridor, Derek stops him and before Stiles can open his mouth, Derek motions for Stiles to keep quiet and listen. His hearing might not be as good as his husband’s, but he can still work out Sam and Josh’s voices coming from his old bedroom.  
  
“Do you think he’ll turn me into a werewolf when I’m old enough?” Stiles hears Josh asking Sam.  
  
“Can he even do that?”  
  
“You think there are werewolf laws?”  
  
“No, you doofus, I’m saying maybe he can’t. Don’t you think if he could turn people into werewolves that both our parents would be werewolves?”  
  
“Maybe Dad doesn’t want to be a werewolf,” Josh suggests.  
  
“Why wouldn’t you want to be stronger and faster and growly?”  
  
“Did you see Dad last night? He didn’t need werewolf powers did he?”  
  
“Huh…” Sam says nothing for a moment before continuing. “I’m going to make him show me his teeth and I want to see how high he can jump and how long he can hold his breath and—”  
  
“Do you think he howls at the full moon? How many werewolves are there? What about vampires? Do you think he walks around at Halloween all furry and everyone thinks it’s a costume?” Stiles starts mentally preparing himself for the inevitable onslaught of questions.  
  
Stiles drops his head onto Derek’s shoulder.   
  
“We should probably sit them down and clear up a few of their questions huh?”  
  
“Sounds like that might take a while” Derek responds softly.   
  
“Was it a mistake?” he whispers, “letting them find out?”  
  
“Probably,” Derek replies, but leaves it at that. Their kids discovered the family secret earlier than planned but they are all alive and safe and that’s what matters.  
  
Stiles raises his head enough to let their lips meet in a relaxed unhurried kiss, reminding each other what they still have thanks to Derek’s werewolf genes, Stiles’ self-defence training and a little in case of emergency planning.  
  
“Not so boring now are we?”  
  
One of Derek’s eyebrows arches.  
  
“I distinctively remember them saying you were boring, don’t remember them saying the same about me.”  
  
“I hate you.”  
  
Derek initiates a second kiss.  
  
“No you don’t.”


End file.
